


Movie Night

by CryptidOwl007



Series: Matsuhana Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, looks like these nerds are going to the movies, prompt: Movie Night, this is for Matsuhana Week Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOwl007/pseuds/CryptidOwl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is sick, Iwaizumi sucks at rock paper scissors, and Hanamaki discovers Matsukawa is scared of little green men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Rock Paper, Scissors, Shoot!” Iwaizumi groaned as both Hanamaki and Matsukawa cut his paper with their scissors.

“Wow, you really do always play paper,” remarked Matsukawa, Hanamaki thoughtfully nodding at his shoulder.

“What? Who told you that?”

“Oikawa of course,” Hanamaki replied, pointing at the bundle of blankets on the bed, “who else knows you that well?” Pulling the blankets back to reveal a sheepish face, Iwaizumi glared down at their captain.

“Now look here Iwa-chan, I couldn’t let you win and have one of _them_ take care of me! I would die! Besides, you always fall asleep during the movie, and I need an accurate report." All this was said by a runny-nosed Oikawa; even as he spoke, the three boys watched snot trail out. Proffering him a tissue, Hanakaki gestured at his nose,

"You got a little something." Horrified, Oikawa snatched a tissue to quickly blow his nose. 

"Iwa-chann, you have to stay with me. I'm to sick to care for myself, I need your help!" Pathetic puppy eyes looked to Iwaizumi, baleful and full of hope. He just sighed and sat on the floor, leaning across to push Oikawa's hair out of his face.

"How is this any different that usual? I always look after you; I'm practically your mom," smiling at each other, they both started as Matsuwaka cleared his throat.

"Well, we'll just leave you two-"

"Lovebirds," Hanamaki broke in. Grinning at their scowls, Matsuwaka continued,

" _Lovebirds_ alone then. We'll bring a full report by after," he told Oikawa, saluting him while walking out. Behind him he heard Hanamaki say his own farewell, and how he "hoped Oikawa would still be alive to hear it." Pushing on Matsuwakas back to make him go faster, they both ran out the house, Oikawa's indignant shouting following them all the way out the door and down the street.

***

"It really is to bad Oikawa got sick," Matsuwaka mused as they walked towards the theater, "it ruins the third-year bonding if it's just us two."

"Well, at least he's in our capable aces hands. He's right, he'd have died if one of us was watching him." Chuckling they walked on, occasionally brushing hands and shoulders. Spring was just showing itself, and flowers bloomed in the dirt alongside the sidewalk. Stooping over, Matsuwaka grabbed a pretty red flower with a yellow center. Closing his eyes, he sniffed it, then offered it to Hanamaki. Switching his gaze from his friend to the flower, he sniffed it to. Disappointed he pouted at Matsuwaka.

"I can't smell it." Leaning in, Matsuwaka sniffed again.

"Just as well, it's a little pungent." Scooping up a different one, this one white, he offered it to him. "Try this one."

Hanamaki took his hand and pulled it to his nose so he could smell the flower Matsuwaka held. This time a faint, sweet scent drifted from the flower. Nodding, he smiled.

"It smells nice."

They spent the rest of the walk to the theater picking different flowers to smell. By the time they got there, they had enough for a bouquet. Raising his eyebrow at the mass of flowers, Matsuwaka remarked,

"We can't take these into the theater."

"Indeed," Hanamaki said, looking around. A broad grin came across his face as he pointed out a little girl coming out of the theater with her mom. Grinning now too, they waltz over to the family and stopped in front of them. Kneeling to the girls height, they offered the flowers to her.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty girl?" Hanamaki asked. Squealing in delight, the girl took the flowers, promptly placing some in her bright orange hair. Smiling down her mother prompter her daughter,

"Natsu-chan, what do we say?"

"Thank you!" chimed the little girl. Waving bye, the boys left them to take their place in line for tickets.

"Two tickets for the  _Alien_ marathon _,_ please." Hanamaki told the ticket master. Going into the theater, they took a moment to look around.

"Look, there's a poster for the movie," Hanamaki said, pointing at a movie poster hung up on the wall. An egg with a crack in it oozing green light loomed over them. Glancing over at Matsuwaka to see if he was paying attention, Hanamaki was startled to find his friend as white as a sheet.

"You know what," Matsuwaka stammered, "I changed my mind, you can go see the movie yourself." Turning around, he lunged for the door. Catching his arm, Hanamaki yanked him to a stop.

"What! You can't just leave me! What the hell Matsuwaka?" Slowly looking over his shoulder at Hanamaki, Matsuwaka muttered something. Color rose to his cheeks again; instead of a ghostly white, it was now a bright red.

"What? Speak up."

"I said I'm scared of that movie! I saw it as a kid and couldn't sleep for _weeks_!" Matsuwaka wailed, "I didn't realize till I saw the poster it was the same one. Don't make me watch it Makki, pleaseeee." By this point, Matsuwaka was clinging to Hanamaki, crying into his ear. 

Hanamaki was dumbfounded. Matsuwaka, his aloof friend, the friend he mocked his other friends with, was scared of aliens. _ALIENS._

He burst out laughing.

"Don't make fun of me Makki, this is serious!" 

"I'm sorry, it's just, aliens? Really? Not like spiders or anything, but _aliens_?"

"Yes, so please don't make me watch it!" Looking at his friend, still clinging to him, he smirked.

"Nuh-uh, you need to face your fear. Plus we promised to give Oikawa a full report! What will he say when he hears you bailed because you were scared?" Silence from Matsuwaka. "Look, I'll be right next to you. You can hold my hand, so come on, just watch it with me." This seemed to get his attention.

"Ugh, fine. But I swear, if you ever tell anyone I'm going to kill you." Pulling him towards the movie room, he just replied,

"Yeah, yeah. First let's see you get through this without having a heart attack!" Matsuwaka groaned.

 

2 hours later, a very shaken Matsuwaka and a very bruised Hanamaki emerged from the movie theater.

"Never again," they both thought silently. 


End file.
